Minds Of Dragons
by DracoTaurus101
Summary: A week has passed since Spyro and Cynder return to Warfang only to find the dragon population low, they are now given the task to explore the lands once again to find dragons that have gone into hiding and bring them home...but is it always that simple.
1. Chapter 1:The Return

**A/N :This is my first fanfiction and i hope that those who read won't find my imagination too bad. I would like to say thanks to all authors that have written about spyro, they are very talented in what they do so go check them out.**

**Diaclaimer : I don't own spyro nor any characters that you know of from the franchise. If i did this wouldn't look like such a dump.**

**Well enjoy.**

As his eyes slowly flutter open he can fell the cool air wisp on his smooth purple scales, the soft orange light shining through the tree's' telling him it was a new day for a new age.

Spyro carefully looked at his surroundings and could see that he was lying under a large tree and soft grass, he also noticed he was in a circular clearing with a large oval shaped lake in the centre. As he slowly brought his paws onto the harder serfice he felt a weight on his side that he had not noticed before he moved even the sound of a light snore.

He looked behind himself to see his blacke scaled partner, Cynder the former 'terror of the skies', lying on his back.

As he looked from her sharp sythe tailblade, to her black scales and reddish/pink belly to her sleeeping face, remembering everyting they went through, to stopping Malefor the 'Dark Master' and pulling the pieces of the planet that would destroy all life back together.

As he was watching her he suddenly remembered something he thought he had heard.

'_I love you'_

Even if the dark dragoness did say that, Spyro still believed it to be his imagination playing tricks on him.

Before he could think anymore on the matter a suttle sign could be heard from the dark dragoness and his gaze returned to her to see her eyes slowly open and look up at him, to then close them and smile and speak.

"Spyro you did it."she said slowly closing her eyes again with a smile.

Suddenly her eyes shot open with realisation. As she lept to her paws suddenly full of life jumping around loudly with laughter "We did it! Spyro Malefor is gone...' pausing for a second to stop and turn to loom it Spyro's soft violet eyes '...you did it."

All he could do was stare at her, with the edges of his mouth slowly form into a large grin.

"Yeah, Malefor's gone, the world has returned back to normal, hopefully the other and the rest of Warfang are safe."

"Spyro..."

"And... I-I'm glad that your okay as well Cynder." His purple cheeks turning red from blushing only to slowly fade.

"I'm glad that you're still here aswell Spyro. I'd be nothing without you."

This only caused the purple dragon's blush to return and making him look away from her, but when he did, he looked up to the sky, causing his smile to slowly disappear.

"We should head back. The guardins will be worried about us and will probably send a search party, so lets save them the effot and head back to Warfang whilst the sun is still shining before those cloud's stop us."

Confused, Cynder followed Spyro's gaze to see that a large dark cloud was slowly making it's way towards them. She only responded with a nod, slowly lifting herself up, using the tree she and spyro were under.

After a quick drink from the lake they both unfolded their wings and took to the sky's, where the air was cool against their scales, they could only take in he air with smiles plasted on their faces as they new the world was safe from the 'Dark Master' and his efforts to try and recreate the world in his image.

* * *

Not so far away, the city of dragons, Warfang stands. Not as grand as you would think with the northen wall nearly destroyed with a large gaping hole were the earth golem had broken into the city, nearly leaving it in ruin, with a few taller buildings left a bit scared.

It has been six days since Spyro and Cynder went to fight Malefor, Sparx with the Guardians are starting to get worried if the duo and fellow fire guardian were still alive, all they could do is hope that they all made it through the belt of fire.

"DRAGONS!" roared a dragon on lookout "TWO DRAGONS COMMING FROM THE WEST!"

As soon as those words fell out of his mouth, what was left of the city guard that were also on the walls also began to fill the air with the same words running all over the wall to prepare if they were friend or foe. This also signalled one of the guards to ring the bell to signal to the rest of the city, gaining everybody's attention.

Especially Sparx who was resting on the bed in a room which was supposed to be Spyro's. As soon as he heard the bell his eye's lit up like a pair of lightbulbs as he lept up and fly as fast as his little wings could carry him to the northen wall, only to see many other citizens of dragons,moles and few cheetahs to be rushing to the front gate.

As soon as he arrived he tried to spot the two supposed sighted dragons hoping it to be them.

"Come on...please be them" he said as he gritted his teeth in desperation.

Squinting so hard he spotted the dragons and could see the colours of the two enough to tell the purple and black scales apart and with glee yelled out.

"It's them, they're back, they did it!" gaining slight cheers from the crowed already at the gate.

And without any thought, flew out with arms wide open to smack into Spyro's snout, surprising the purple hero causing him to hover in one place "wuh?".

"Spyro buddy i knew you two would make it." As he continued to hug his brothers nose with happiness in his voice.

"It's good to see you too Sparx. And I'm glad to see your okay." He said with a smile on his face.

"what me okay never better

"Even if it means we still have to deal with you being a nuiscence you're someone i'm glad to see okay." Cynder spoke as she watched with a smile on her face as Sparx turned to her.

"Well look's like somebody's happy now" before she knew it Sparx was hugging her snout which gained a laugh from Spyro " good to see your doing well to Cynder." Cynder could only respond with a smile.

As they landed in the courtyard just outside the Confluence, instead of going through the gate, Spyro and Cynder were swarmed by the citizens who were cheering with praise and delight to see the duo that they knew as their hero's return with a few bomb barding the pair with questions.

"What was it like?" "How did you two servive?" "Was Malefor as tough as they said?" "Where have you to been for the past week?"

Lukely before they could answer any questions, a voice of a city guard could be heard through the crowd.

"Make way, make way Guardians comming through."

Hearing this, Spyro and Cynder both turned their gazes to the guardians which were easy to spot thoughout the crowd.

Terrador approched the young dragons leaning down to their level facing spyro.

"Spyro, it is good to see you are alive and well and have stopped Malefor's plans to destroy the dragon realm." Boomed Terrador's voice to also turn to cynder.

" And you Cynder, let us not forget that it was you who helped helping the purple dragon save the world every step of the way, since your return's from Mt Malefor."

All eyes turned as Volteer began to speak with incredible ( and annoying) speed.

"Incredible, astounding, amazing that you two acomplished such a task but we must ask the pair of you were-." Before volteer could finish his sentence at lightning speed Cyril interupted Volteer to ask.

"Where is our beloved fire guardian? Where is Ignitus?"

"Hmm. Yes Spyro we would all like to know." As Terrador turned away from his fellow guardians, he was greeted with Spyro's, noticing the grim and shattered looking expression on his face, before he could close his eyes and turn away.

"Ignitus i-is-isn't..." taking in a deep breath and making himself look into the eyes of his teacher "We won't be seeing Ignitus anymore" he managed to say with a tear forming in the corner of his eye.

"What... what happened?"

Spyro didn't respond staring at the cobblestone floor, until Cynder wrapped a wing round his back, getting him to look at here with a small smile.

"Thanks Cynder." Her only response was a heart harming smile gaining his focus to turn back to Terrador taking in another deep breath.

"He...He sacrificed himself at the belt of fire to save us and allow us to get to Malefor. And couldn't do anything to prevent it from happening."

"Spyro you know there wasn't anything you could said gaining his attention by pulling a little harder with her wing "He made the choice to save us, to save you."

All he could do was stare into her soft emerald eyes not finding the right words to say, just when Cyril steps forward and addresses the pair.

"I aggree, although I wasn't there, Ignitus wanted what was best for the both of you and to look after both of you." Terrador said with pride in his voice.

"Sorry to interupt such a moment but, I think it would be best if we should finish this discussion in the Confluence as much as everyone wants to hear you noble deeds this also requires a certain matter the guardians must discuss." Looking to Terrador and Volteer, recieving agreeable nods.

"Very well. Spyro, Cynder we want you to visit us tommorow morning relanting an important matter, and it requires both of you. So untill then you may look around warfang and relax." Terrador stated whilst turning to walk to the Confluence only to turn his head to look back at the young dragons "You both deserve it."

This only made the pair look at each other confused about what was so important to meet them so early in the morning, but shrugged there shoulders and smile as they wondered off to look around the massive city as citizens instead of warriors on a battlefield.

* * *

With the night slowly drawing near, Spyro and Cynder found a place to sit in the gardens, to watch as the sunset,so peaceful and quiet you wouldn't think it was apart of the city that had endured a stressful war, with flowers still blooming and various colours: blue, pink, purple, red, yellow, even black as the night, were left untouched.

The sun far away, slowly disappearing along the horizen with the bright orange glow that covered the city like a blanket, the young dragons decided that they should head to the building where their rooms were.

As they made their way to their seperate rooms. Something had been on spyro's mind since he found out that they had survived that he wanted to tell Cynder but was too embarresed to bring it he could think anymore on the matter, Cynder suddenly brought her wings round Spyro in a hug, with her eyes close and softly say "Goodnight Spyro, sleep well."

He was so lost in thought, he had lost his voice. Only when Cynder took her wings off to look at him, did she giggle, as he looked as if he was lost. Did he shack himself out of his daze and with a half hearted smile say "Goodnight Cynder." As she slowly opened the door to her room and entered it as he did the same.

**Authors Notes: damn this was tougher then I thought to get it started. But yeah first story so plz give some feed back to what I could do to make this seem more interesting or better, and if you want a place for your OC (prefable male as he will be my guys best friend with PLOT) to appear along side my OC then PM me plz and I'll see you guys in the next chapter BYYYEEEE. 8^D**


	2. Chapter 2:The Plan

**A,N: Hey guys sorry that this took longer then needed to get posted just that school has a tendency to get in the way of things, and also WOW over 320 views in my first chapter I'm so grateful of you guys and the amount that like this. But now we got a new chapter hope you guys like it and chapter three will hopefully be arriving sooner then this one.**

* * *

The morning was silent, the morning sun washed over Warfang which it had been seeing a lot since the end of the war and the wind was quiet only a little breeze now and then but still, no-one in the city had yet to be awake, everyone was exhausted from the excitement from yesterday's events, but Spyro, he had been flying for the majority of a week and his wings couldn't be pushed any more. So he was out like a light when his head landed on the pillows to his bed dreaming of a certain black and pink dragoness.

Cynder was all that was on his mind since they escaped Malefor's lair, he thought of everything they've been through, how she was used and he freed her, how she ran away from the dragon temple, to being frozen in the time crystal and endure three years to break free and finally put a stop to the Dark Master's plans. She had been every step of the way and she refused to leave his side and all that they have said and done.

The only thing he couldn't say were three words, three simple words that just didn't seem to escape him, was it...fear? Spyro has feared many things, but this was something that could affect his relationship with the black dragoness. Only one thing kept him from losing hope was remembering the words that he had hopefully heard from her.

'_I love you.'_

The purple dragon was suddenly awoken with a banging on the door.

"Just a second" as Spyro wearily got off his bed with wings draped on the floor, slowly approaching the door, to open it thinking Cynder had come to wake him up. To his surprise Hunter was the one behind the door leaning against the outside frame, the cheetah smiles down at his young friend

"Ah looks like someone decided to sleep in after all."

"Wha- Hunter!" replying whilst rubbing his eyes, all Hunter could do was laugh at the surprised dragon.

"I'm glad to see you too Spyro." The cheetah stated as he turned to walk down the stone corridor waving a paw for Spyro to follow to which he did, walking along side the cheetah.

"I wanted to see how you were doing, but had no idea where your room was, luckily I ran into Cynder and she showed me to your room." Turning his head to look at the young dragon seeing him blankly stare back at him.

"I'm guessing you haven't told her about your feelings?"

That got Spyro to stop and go wide eyed at the cheetah, who gave a light chuckle as he saw the young dragon's face.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about Hunter?"

"Don't try to play that game on me Spyro, I'm not that old and besides the way you acted for her care during the battle was noticeable." seeing the young dragon's purple cheeks go slightly red. "Haha see, it's easy to get the truth such as love out of the young ones these days."

As he continued to walk down the end of the corridor and down a small set of stairs to a pavilion, with a fountain in the centre with path ways around it, with split into

"Well I do care for her and since we escaped Malefor's lair and the only thing I 'could' think about was her. *Sigh* how do you think I should approach this?"

The cat but a finger to his chin "Hmm, whilst I have experience in a lot of things women aren't one of them so I can't help you there, but I guess if you just act normal and tell her how you feel then I guess you're set." Informing the young hero quite heartedly.

"Well at least I still got some advice" responding nonchalantly.

* * *

They were approaching the mess hall; it was quite grand a large rectangular building, with four stone columns at the front and being made of stone as well, on the top was a large glass dome, moles, some dragons and cheetahs were walking in and out. Behind the hall was another building looking like the dragon temple to which Spyro thought was the Confluence.

"Come Spyro, you must be hungry since you haven't eaten after you escaped the time crystal?" the cheetah offered

"Didn't the guardians want to see me about something quite important?" inquired the young dragon.

"Yes but breakfast is one of the most important meals of the day... or in your case breakfast and lunch." Hunter simply stated.

"Oh- I didn't realise how long I slept for." He stated quite guiltily

Hunter simply nodded as the pair entered the large open door less building.

As they entered Spyro was taken aback by the size on the inside, the hall looked longer on the inside with the ceiling being lower on the rim, with the space in the middle having another floor with more setting areas, and finally with the glass dome still casting light in and Spyro now noticed four dragons of earth fire ice and lightning stained on there with their depicted elements swirling till they meet the dragon facing the other way.

There were multiple moles going round to different tables, taking different animals orders. On both sides of the hall, were counters, with chefs using multiple ovens and various tools to cook and prepare an assortment of food.

As they made their way further inside they easily noticed Cynder sitting by herself at a triangular shaped table, looking into space and didn't notice the two males approaching her.

Spyro used this advantage to look at the dark dragoness features: her soft emerald eyes, her scales black as the night sky, her belly more vibrant then any rose he had seen, her ivory horns which she had seemed to polish looking like pearls with a shine.

Unfortunately the purple hero wasn't looking where he was going and hit the side of the table doing a 90 degree turn, catching Cynder's attention and causing her to give of a light giggle at the goofy dragon, causing him to blush.

"I see that you finally got him out of bed Hunter." She simply stated

"Yeah I guess all the stress and excitement finally caught up with him" causing the pair to chuckle whilst Spyro just starred not entirely amused.

"Good morning to you to. So Cynder do you know what the guardians want with us?"

"No Spyro I don't, I'm assuming they will want to speak to us both." She simply stated.

They sat there for a moment in silence that is until Hunter stands up to announce he's going to get some food leaving the dragon duo, but as he walks past Cynder, Spyro notices a smirk on the cheetahs face to which Spyro just stared at him disapprovingly as he remembered his conversation with him and that he probably won't be coming back to them. The entire situation was awkward they didn't really know what to say to each other only giving a glance to one another that was until Cynder broke the silence.

"So" As she simply looked up at him.

"So" Spyro repeated.

"I wanted to... I wanted to ask you something ummm..."

This made Spyro stare at her with a little idea at what she has hopefully going to say.

"I've been meaning to ask you something to."

"Really!?"

"Yeah umm... I was wondering if you...' he took in a quick breath before finishing but was interrupted by a deep gruff voice.

"Ah Spyro, Cynder I see you two are up early did you enjoy the rooms we have arranged for you?" the two turned to see Terrador approaching their table.

"Yes they were really nice thank you." Cynder simply stated, Spyro noticed her cheeks were a dark red from blushing, from what though? Turning back to the old guardian giving thanks as well

"Yeah it was the best sleep I've had in a long time." Thanking with a grin.

"Very good now that you two are here, we can address the situation we told you about yesterday. If you would follow me to the Confluence the other guardians are waiting." The earth guardian simply instructed

"Of course." They said together both looking at each other and just as quickly away with reddened cheeks, Terrador simply chuckled at the young ones actions.

* * *

The Confluence was a magnificent building it looked just like the dragon temple but it larger with quartz carved pillars with light streaks of gold reflecting the light from the sun, the rest of the building was carved like the mess hall out of a light stone and just like the mess hall had a large turquoise stained glass dome in the centre.

The two young dragons were in awe of the building whilst the Earth guardian didn't take note of their expressions and marched on towards the inside with the young hero's slowly following him.

"Come on young dragons we have much to discuss and whilst you may be impressed with the building now's not the time to gawk." The older dragon stated with a bit of urgency in his voice, Spyro and Cynder simply nodded whilst still gazing at now the inside of the building gaining a sigh from Terrafor.

Somehow without looking at where they were going managed to successfully make their way through the corridor to the pool of visions room without knocking into each other or anything.

There wasn't anything different from this pool of visions room then the one at the previous temple only the size was larger and there were numerous books what they contain is unknown with Volteer and Cyril standing round the pool.

"Ah excellent, wonderful, marvellous, it seems you two have finally decided to join us and our concerns." Blabbered out the electric guardian.

"Yes, yes Volteer now would you be quiet for a moment." Moaned the self ambiguous dragon that is Cyril.

"Both of you, stop you babbling and lets discuss the situation at hand.' Terrador giving them both a hard and serious look. ' Now Spyro I assume you and Cynder had a look around Warfang?' receiving nods from the younger dragons ' And I assume you also noticed the lack of dragon's present in the city."

Both turning to each other with concerned looks at to what Terrador was getting at after which Cynder just has to ask.

"What does this have to do with Master Terrador?"

The Earth guardian just gave a heavy sigh before responding after a couple of seconds.

"I'll get straight to the point then. Before the Dragon Temple was raided Warfang wasn't as you see it is today, the markets were filled with dragon life and were prosperous. But since Malefor returned most fled from his wraith whilst a few stayed, being the ones you see today, whilst Volteer, Cyril and myself believe that now with a moment to think, that they have gone into hiding and don't know of the news that the war is over. We want to task you two and two other search parties to go out and find these remaining dragons. But the question we have been wondering is will you do this one final task for three old dragons?"

Again Spyro and Cynder both stared at each other as if they could telepathically communicate as to what they should do, then Spyro looked to the floor, giving a few moments of thought...

"We won't know unless we try." Spyro stating in a hushed voice.

"Are you sure? You've been through a lot and you haven't had a lot of time to rest." Making sure that, that was his final answer.

"I'm positive." Replying quite confidently.

"Well then I'm with you." Replying as confident as Spyro did with a small grin.

"Excellent, wonderful, extravagant, superb-"

"Yes, yes Volteer that's enough before you start your ramblings" again Cyril stopping Volteer from his quick and pointless words, creating a small argument at how pompous and self ambiguous Cyril with his lectures and how annoying and tiresome Volteer was with his lectures, Terrador just sighed and shook his head with a smile. "Those two will never stop." Turning his attention back to Spyro and Cynder.

"We are grateful that you have accepted this mission and have brought hope to the dragon race, you to have come a long way since both your hatchings and endured imaginable pain and sorrow. But look to the sky's young ones for a cloak of red, green, blue, yellow, black, crimson, sap green and silver wings shall cover the land of Warfang again. Now go and enjoy the rest of your day, for tomorrow will be the start for searching and we need you both rested and ready for the days to come."

Terrador stared at the duo and reflecting at what has happened since the raid of the temple with Ignitus going into hiding to find spyro and free not just the guardians but Cynder and how they were told of life since her hatching and what torture she had to go through. His didn't look stern and commanding as they always had but were now filled with not just pride at his students but also hope. Hope that these two dragons will bring about a brighter future for Dragon kind.

* * *

**A,N well looks like Spyro and Cynder have still not finished and still have a mission to do, next chapter will include the search parties going out and well... searching, with a few new and familiar faces making the stage and a bit of back story.**

**But I hope you guys enjoyed this story and I again apologies for the long wait and I also thank you guys for the help and support and will be the reason for we to continue to provide you guys with new chapters.**

**Anyway enough of me and I'll see you guys hopefully soon. Taurus signing out 8^D.**


	3. Chapter 3:Young Intensions and Past Pain

**FINALLY... this story has arrived. Well it looks like I couldn't keep my promise in the previous chapter so... nothing special. But as I have this chapter out I can say that I will see that this story is finished and that nothing will stop me, not even my exams so on with the story. Last time you guys saw Spyro and Cynder given a new mission so here's the start of it enjoy.**

* * *

~_Companions are a cure. They are a cure against loneliness, sadness, anger, grief, lamentation. Any darkness in your heart, it will use all it's might from those standing with you to heal...in time.~_

* * *

It was a start to a new day and Spyro was sitting on the balcony to his room looking over the city as the sun was rising to the east of the city. He couldn't sleep as much as he had hoped to, he was thinking of his and Cynder's new mission the guardians had given now two days ago, to find any live of dragon civilisation and to bring them back to Warfang. He felt like he was to carry it all and this is what his duty was for the rest of his life... to serve the world and bring peace and hope back into the eyes of those left standing through many years of pain and suffering, he was the champion of Warfang the savior of the world and would continue to by any means necessary until the day he draws his last breath.

But thinking to hard made him not notice the sound of the door to his room open, that was until Sparx landed on the young Dragons head and he had also noticed Cynder walking towards him with the heart warming smile that made Spyro's heart melt.

"What are you guys doing here?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Well I sleep in this room too, you know purple boy. I just went for a fly round but right now I should leave you two I have some important things to do now that I'm helping the guardians." Spyro just nodded at his brother as he started to fly away probably to look around the city...again. He then turned his attention towards Cynder

"And you?"

She seemed a little surprised at this odd. But little to Spyro she was looking him over. Now that the sun had come to a reasonable height, its light contrasted well with Spyro's scales making him seem to glow, showing his different muscles in his legs and other areas but the one thing that stood out was that his eyes seemed to glow as well as the rest of his body. So when she was snapped out of her trance she couldn't help like she had been caught. "Sorry?"

"I asked how come you're here."

"Oh, well I woke up early and has thinking about the new mission that the guardians gave us and wanted to see how you were." She lied, albeit she did want to see him and did give a light blush at the last part.

"Oh okay." He too gave a light blush "Well I've not had that much sleep. I've been thinking too much on it."

"Really, what about it?" She was hoping he was going to say he was thinking on something else, 'something' being her but didn't question it.

"I feel like as I always have, serving dragon kind but... it feels different."

"Different? Different how?"

"I don't know some reason I feel like this is the second most hardest thing to do (first being stopping Malefor) but I still think this going to be a hard challenge and that if we find any other dragons, they'll think I'm another Malefor or that your still his loyal servant." he couldn't help but hang his head as he spoke.

"Hey don't think that way. You've had to deal with things much worse than the judgement of others. And you're the purple dragon you can do anything not just control every element but make an impact on the lives' of others, and besides. As long as you have me, you've got nothing to fear, and as for me as long as I've got you I've nothing to fear... well maybe a little." The confidence in her voice got Spyro to look at her with surprise and it had removed any doubt in his mind.

"I guess you're right thanks Cynder." Gratefully thanking her and hope restoring in his eyes.

"No problem Spyro, see you down at the food hall." Glad to see his change in attitude started to make her way to the door. But just as she got to the door and was about to open it Spyro asked her...

"Hey Cyn...just wondering do you want to walk down and get some breakfast together?" He was looking at his paws which shifted on the spot, he also sounded slightly nervous.

Cynder couldn't help but smile and give a slight giggle when she looked back at him "Of course Spyro, I don't mind the company."

His face started to brighten with a smile on his face Cynder couldn't help but ask why?

"What? Is there something on my face?" she brought her paw up and started to wipe her face.

"It's nothing Cyn just...nothing" shaking his head at that last word and starting to approach the day and out into the hallway past Cynder "come on we should get some food before the guardians signal us to start the search. Race ya!" and with that Spyro had bolted off leaving Cynder behind. "oh no you don't you're not getting away that easy and besides he forgets i know how to use wind and he doesn't." And with that Cynder gave chase, but instead of running after Spyro she run into her room and jumped from her balcony whilst useing her wings and her wind abilities to blast herself through the air with the hall easily insight.

* * *

Whilst Spyro believing he had left Cynder in the dust and that he had easily won seeing the food hall a short distance away all that was left was the large set of steps. Looking behind him to see if Cynder was insight and didn't, still believing he had won. But when he turned back around he gave a confused look and a "Huh" as he suddenly slammed into something or someone, rolling over each other and landing with him banging the back of his head on the floor and the other party on him.

"Uhhhh well that hurt." Grumbling to himself "Sorry for running into you I wasn't looking where I was going I was in a hurry" the person responded with a far too easily recognisable female voice "You always do Spyro." Snapping his eyes open he sees that it's Cynder who's on top of him "But I believe I won." Spyro couldn't help but blush at the situation he was in with the dragoness, all he could do was stare into her emerald eyes. "uhhhhh." Cynder couldn't help but laugh at the situation and without thinking gave him a lick on his snout, this in turn caused her to jump off him backing up into one of the dragon statues, whilst holding a paw to her mouth and averting her eyes away from him, whilst madly blushing ather action '_OH MY ANCESTORS. Why did I do that? Oh no he must think so odd of me doing that; I think I've ruined our friendship by doing that!'_

Meanwhile Spyro slowly got up facing his turn from a shade of purple and red to almost a dark pink, but after a moment of thinking decided '_Hey she did that to you so at least try and see what happens.'_

Turning back to see Cynder fighting with her mind, decided to take advantage slowly strode other to her and what seemed forever until he reached her just a couple of feet apart.

Cynder had finally noticed Spyro looking at her and the distance between each other, her breathing had started growing heavy as they were only a couple of centimetres apart.

They could both feel each other's breath tickling each other with seconds of suspense that seemed more like hours, Multiple thoughts rushing through each other's minds at what was about to occur, after enduring so much heart ache on their journeys and child hood would they finally find someone they could both say they truly loved.

To what seemed like an age gone, Spyro sealed the deal, moving his head quickly to make the act seem more sudden but then kissed her softly on her lips causing both to feel like electricity was coursing through their entire bodies.

Cynder started to fall into the kiss, she was surprised that he still kissed her, she was happy that he did, but for some reason she felt like something was going interrupt them like Sparx, Hunter or one of the guardians but they never did. She was finally glad she had someone who wasn't just a companion or a friend but someone she could say she loved and loves her back.

Unfortunately the moment didn't seem to last long enough for her as Spyro slowly pulled away but still staying at a short distance. They were both panting heavily; all they could do at that point was to stare into each other's eyes.

"Well I think that was long overdue don't you think?" Spyro couldn't help but chuckle at his little joke, whilst Cynder still sat there looking at his eyes "I guess I should say it again this time huh?" "Say what Cyn?" she took in a shaky long breath before saying "I-I love you Spy-Spyro."

"Cynder."

"I think I have since you saved me from Malefor's control."

Thinking about her past when she was the 'Terror of the sky' brought back pain as she remembered the thousands she had killed or hurt, tears forming in her eyes.

Spyro could see her hurt and decided to comfort her by wrapping her in his wings and holding her close, her head resting under his chin. "Hey now, no tears. I love you too, ever since the time you left the temple I learnt how much you meant to me and that I need you." Nothing else was said they were left there in silence with the statues wings shading the pair.

"Come on as much as I want to stay like this we need to get ready." Cynders only response was a nod and the pair slowly walked to the food hall side by side with Cynder's tail curling round Spyro's.

* * *

"Oh were could those two be?" Cyril was pacing back and forth unable to stay still, unlike his fellow guardians Terrador and surprisingly Volteer were waiting patiently with the other party members for the mission.

"You did tell them to meet us at early sunrise right Terrador?" Cyril looked up at his old friend with a questionable look, only to be returned with a 'really your asking me that' frown. "Sorry."

"My my Cyril I thought you would have been sitting here patiently with the rest of us setting a good example as the guardian of ice tut tut tut." Sarcasm dripping from the electric guardians voice.

"I'll have you no Volteer that I am very patient it's just... when it comes to such a delicate task such as this one can only be impatient, but what would you know of patience you blundering oaf you can't keep your mouth shut for at least two minutes, no surprise from an electric dragon."

"How dare you that is the most pompous, most ridiculously unnerving and the most stupid form of criticism I've heard so far for the new age, but no surprise aswell coming from an uptight, posh mouthed ice dragon!"

Both dragons were now standing in front of each other, Terrador could only sigh at the two with their usual antics of complaining, he was getting pretty annoyed as vain was noticeable on his forehead

'_I swear I'm going to bash both their skulls together if they don't start setting an example._' whilst he still sat there patiently the rest of the party couldn't help but smirk and giggle at the two 'mighty' dragons.

"Master Terrador!" hearing his name, he looked away from the squabbling guardians and was now relieved to see Spyro and Cynder running over to him

"Ah, Spyro, Cynder. You finally decide to show up?" he couldn't help but give a questionable look to the young pair, Spyro froze at that, he knew it was Terrador's version of saying 'now where have you two been?' so Cynder spoke for their behalf.

"Sorry Master, Spyro's a heavy sleeper and we also caught up with getting ready to head out." Spyro gave her a look that said 'Me, heavy sleeper?' she just shook her head at him.

"Be that as it may I need you two early next time just so that Cyril and Volteer stop acting like hatchlings." He looked over at the two still seeing they were still in a 'heated' argument, Terrador had had enough of the two.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP YOUR BABBALING!' That got their attention well... most likely the whole south district of Warfangs attention, his stare looked as if it could cut through steel and the two guardians as well as the rest of anybody in the area just stared at Terrador with a look of shook and fear 'We have a job to do let's get it done."

Terrador, now with Cyril and Volteer accompanying him turned to the rest of the search party with Spyro and Cynder at the front, clearing his throat before specking.

"Now, we thank you all for coming today. We three have selected all of you for this mission because there was no-one else better to ask."

Then it was Cyril's turn to step forward "Quite right, you are all elite in your skill at fighting, surviving and teamwork."

Now Volteer stepped forward his words firing from his mouth " Yes quite right, now the expedition this group will be going on is to find any dragons that have been hiding since the start of this war, we guardians believe that the surrounding areas to the East and North are your best chances at finding any signs of dragon occupancy." Spyro and Cynder were surprised he didn't carry on probably because of the seriousness of the mission.

All eyes returned to the earth guardian for further instructions "Now even thou this might not seem like the most important mission to you but what does mean is the re-population of dragon kind. There is nothing else that we can say other than that we three wish all of you the greatest luck and we pray that the ancestors will be watching over you." Subtly said but straight to the point

"Now we don't wish to delay you any longer so it is best that you all leave now, whilst you still have the light." Receiving a nod from everyone, each dragon took up the formation of an arrow with Spyro and Cynder both at the lead.

The three guardians could only watch as the search party slowly disappear into the distance.

* * *

He strode up to the hill of pain and memories he wishes to forgot but can't. Each step he takes up that hill he feels as if a knife has stabbed him through the chest.

His pain remains

He doesn't take note of the burnt and destroyed buildings around him, nor the burnt trees like skeletal arms reaching for the air for something to save them. Dark dry crimson stains a pillar supporting what used to be his friends blacksmith forge.

The mountains cast a dark shadow over the village, as it has done for a decade and 2 years, the screams of dragons, dragonesses, hatchlings, cheetahs and moles seem to echo throughout his mind as he remembers the raid the apes acted out.

Every day he asks himself 'will this pain ever go away?', could he have done something to change the outcome of his villages destruction. Could he have helped hold the gate and give everyone a little more time to be ready? He will never know.

But he stands in front of a large bronze block that bears the names of everyone that had fallen or gone missing. His silver eyes scanning the names till he stops at far too familiar names: Tearus/Father, Pisces/Mother, Aurora/Sister and Akrenos/Brother. Tears begin to fall from his eyes as he remembers their voices and faces; he remembers the good and the bad, the sad and the exciting.

Finally he looks up at the statue that's connected to the block the symbol that the village was agreed on as its symbol that was the zodiac sign of a twelve sided star, but underneath it and above all the names of the village it says 'Here lies the souls of Eden, lost or past on towards the stars to join the stars and be part of the Zodiac'. It somehow still twinkles in the darkness of the mountains and hadn't changed in appearl since he but it there.

But as he mutters a little under his breath the words 'thank you' and 'I'll always remember everyone until my last breath.'

As the words fell from his tongue, his silver eyes narrowed as he could tell someone... no a group, have entered the valley most likely, so they may stop and take a look at his home. It isn't his friend, it isn't his teacher, the sound of their flapping is a different pattern, which must mean the apes have returned once more or someone else has stumbled into the valley. One way or the other he's going to stop them.

* * *

**AN - well looks like some interesting turn of events has presented itself and the next chapter will be turning up... well whenever I have free time to get it done and dusted remember to review and let me know if your enjoying the story so far or if it seems a little rushed to get Spy and Cyn together but have know fear for their relationship will have each other questioning each other, also a little sneak peek at a new character.**

**Well thats all for now this is DracoTaurus signing out and Ill see you guys in the next chapter**

**P.S - if you want to know how to pronounce those names on the list of names at the end they are - Tearus literally tear-us and Akrenos - Ank-ren-os**


End file.
